Pokemon Conspiracy Theories?
by Tony0423
Summary: These will be a bunch of random Ideas that pop into my head regarding the world of Pokemon. Its gonna be rated T for slight language but thats about it. First chapter is up. Nuff said.


**Let me cut right to the chase: This is gonna be a fic about random shit that pops into my head so deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any other anime, otherwise you'd all have nothing to do or watch. Or a childhood.**

* * *

><p>Have you ever noticed how Wally and Wallace have the same colored hair? How they practically have the same name? Weird isn't it? Im thinking maybe it has something to do with celebi, maybe. Or it could be that Wally is Wallace Jr.? think about it. His mom and dad look nothing like him. His "relatives" live in a different city, WHICH HE HAD TO GO THE LONG WAY AROUND, seeing as his parents seem to have no pokemon and the tunnel has the rock there when you get there. Another fact to my little thought would be to look at his final team in either gen 3 of 6, either is fine.<p>

Gallade/Gardevoir

Delcatty

Magneton

Altaria

Roselia

Now look up all the possible moves each pokemon could learn. Look at it closely. HM's specifically! Could any learn surf? NO! Now I know some of you are thinking: "He has no pokemon that could learn surf nor does he have any water pokemon" or "He could have had other pokemon just like the player". I know, I've looked over every detail... well not every one but most.

But if he didn't have any pokemon that could learn surf, how did he manage to get there. In gen 3 he would battle you at the beginning and end of Victory road. but he would come behind you both times. In gen 6 he would already be waiting for you in that flower room/place/thing. You get it! He could've had an HM slave, which he could've left in the pokemon center at the league, like the player would have. Admit it, you all know you had that one poor pokemon. Your thinking back at your old spheal or zigzagoon that you used. You Monsters! jk.

But in all seriousness, after taking so many defeats wally could've given up. But he didn't. He took note of the abundance of Water in Hoenn and of the magnitude of Water pokemon as opposed to any other type of pokemon located in that one region. He decided to try again at his luck, only to, once again, be beaten by you and your team. He decided to give up on Hoenn and he went to all different Regions. Eventually, when in Johto, he stumbled upon Celebi's Shrine. Celebi saw that he was in a slump and decided to take him back to the past so that he could train water pokemon and take you down.

He did just that and, depending on whether you're playing pokemon Ruby & Sapphire or Pokemon Emerald, He would be either the 8th Gym leader or The champ. Thats why its hard to figure out the puzzle. Wally, who has changed his name to Wallace, Makes the maze specifically for you, thinking it would change the fate of you defeating him. Only thing is that he, his past self, didn't see it, the puzzle that is. He had it made only after Wally had come in.

In Emerald, before he gave the gym over to Juan, which was right after Wally had past through, even though juan battled wally, he set up the puzzle yet again. He then went on to become champion, waiting for you and your team once again.

Which would make sense as to why he's so nice to you in the first place. He recognizes you as his friend, and rival, so he helps you out when Groudon and Kyogre are rampaging in Sootopolis. When you get to the champions room he challenges you to see who dances the best in the entire region or Hoenn. His team was specifically built to take yours down. And yet, most of the time, you still defeat him through raw strength and determination, which he still can't comprehend.

* * *

><p><strong>And thats as far as I got with this. I may or may not choose to continue on with this theory at a letter time next year but as for now this is it. It kinda would make sense but I doubt it. After all it is just a random idea that popped <strong>**into my head. But you never know. Professor Oak did the same with celebi to get data for the pokedex.**


End file.
